The present invention is directed to 2-[(azabicycloalkyl)alkylenyl]isoquinolin-3-one derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and to the use thereof to block selectively serotonin reuptake and 5-HT2A receptor binding in the central nervous system of a mammal. The present invention is also directed to the use of the 2-[(azabicycloalkyl)alkylenyl]isoquinolin-3-one derivatives of the invention in a method for the treatment of various diseases, disorders and conditions of the central nervous system. Further, the present invention is directed to processes for the preparation of said 2-[(azabicycloalkyl)alkylenyl]isoquinolin-3-one derivatives and intermediates useful therein.
Serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, xe2x80x9c5-HTxe2x80x9d) is a monoamine neurotransmitter active in the central nervous systems of mammals, including humans. The cell bodies of serotoninergic cells are located in the brain stem, and the axons project therefrom into a variety of other areas, e.g., the amygdala, hippocampus, hypothalamus, nucleus accumbens and the striatum. Serotonin-producing cells store the neurotransmitter in intracellular vesicles, where it is either converted with monoamine oxidase (xe2x80x9cMAOxe2x80x9d EC 1.4.3.4) into 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (xe2x80x9c5-HIAAxe2x80x9d) or released into synapses. In the synapses, serotonin is either resorbed into the presynaptic neurons and stored within intracellular vesicles of the presynaptic neurons or remains available for interaction with serotonin receptors, e.g., the 5-HT2A receptor, in post-synaptic membranes.
Altered functioning of this serotonin-based neurotransmission system has been implicated (see, e.g., Lancet, 2: 717-719 (1989)) in a variety of central nervous system related disorders, both psychiatric and non-psychiatric. These disorders include, without limitation, schizophrenia, psychosis, depression, aggression, sleep disorders, anxiety disorders, migraines, compulsive disorders, bipolar disorders, vision disorders, emesis, feeding disorders, learning disorders, sexual behavior disorders, phobias and substance abuse disorders. Compounds that either block serotonin reuptake into presynaptic neurons or that antagonize its interaction with post-synaptic membrane receptors have a wide variety of potential applications in the treatment of mammals, including humans, afflicted with central nervous system related disorders. The compounds act to restore some semblance of normal neurotransmitter functioning. Moreover, compounds which accomplish these objectives selectively can be used with a lower risk of attendant and unwanted side effects, e.g., sexual dysfunction, etc.
Shimazaki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,487) describe quinazoline derivatives having activity as serotonergic, as well as alpha-adrenergic and dopaminergic, agents. Wade et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,191) describe tetrahydropyridyl-alkyl 2,3-dihydro-3-hydroxy-1H-benz(de)isoquinolin-1-ones having antidepressant activity. Hong et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,979) describe serotonin-antagonist quinazoline derivatives. Vidrio et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,425) indicate that certain 3-substituted 2,4-dioxoquinazolines have vasodilating activity. Shin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,194) describe quinazolinedione derivatives that have anti-inflammatory and sedating activity. Moreover, Villalobos-Molina et al. (Eur. J. Pharmacol., 277(2/3): 181-5 (1995) and Drug Dev. Res., 23(3): 281-7 (1991)) describe 2,4-(1H,3H)-quinazolinedione-3-[3-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)propyl] (pelanserine) as having blood pressure lowering, 5-HT2A serotonin receptor binding activity. However, none of these documents describe or suggest either the 2-[(azabicycloalkyl)alkylenyl]isoquinolin-3-one compounds of the present invention, provided herein, or the therapeutic uses of the present invention.
The present invention provides a compound of formula (I): 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein the group 
wherein
A is (CH2)n, where n is 1 or 2;
E is selected from the group consisting of N, CH, Cxe2x80x94OH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, and Cxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
U is CH2, NH, xe2x80x94(CHR3)mxe2x80x94 or NR3, where R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)alkyl and C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
m is 0 or 1;
k is 1 or 2;
R1 and R2 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, CN, nitro, CF3, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R6 and xe2x80x94OR7, where R6 and R7 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; or R1 and R2, if on adjacent carbon atoms, together with the atoms to which they are attached, if adjacent, form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic five- or six-membered ring;
R4 and R5 are selected from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R6, xe2x80x94OR7, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; where R6 and R7 are as defined above;
V is CH, CR8, or N, where R8 is H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R6, xe2x80x94OR7, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, or a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; wherein R6 and R7 are as defined above;
W is CH2, C(O), or S(O)2; and
Y is CH, CR1, CR2, or N, where R1 and R2 are as defined above.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are those wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are all as defined above.
Other preferred compounds are those wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are all as defined above.
Further preferred compounds are those wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7 and R8 are all as defined above.
More preferred compounds of formula (I) are those wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is N
U is NH;
k is 1 or 2; and
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently chosen from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy and methoxy.
The most preferred embodiments of this invention, are compounds of formula (I) where 
A is (CH2)n where n is 2;
k is 1;
E is N;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH;
U is NH; and
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently chosen from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, methoxy, F, Cl, xe2x80x94CF3, CN, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring.
Specific embodiments of the invention are:
8-chloro-3-{3-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-[3-(8-p-tolyl-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[8-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-6-methyl-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-[3-(3-p-tolyl-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-[3-(3-phenyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-[3-(3-p-tolyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-[3-(3-p-tolyl-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[3-(2,4-dimethyl-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[3-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[3-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
6,7-difluoro-3-[3-(3-p-tolyl-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
6-fluoro-3-[3-(3-p-tolyl-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl)-propyl]-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{4-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-butyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{4-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-butyl}-6-methyl-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{4-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-butyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[8-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[5-(4-chloro-phenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[5-(3-fluoro-phenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[5-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[5-(2,4-dimethyl-phenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
8-chloro-3-{3-[5-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
3-{3-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-2-yl]-propyl}-1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The present invention also provides a method for treating a disease, disorder or condition in a mammal that can be treated by inhibiting serotonin reuptake or serotonin 5-HT2A receptor binding in the central nervous system of a mammal, comprising the administration to the mammal a serotonin 5-HT2A receptor binding-inhibiting effective amount or a serotonin reuptake-inhibiting effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention further provides a method for treating a disease, disorder or condition in a mammal that can be treated by inhibiting serotonin reuptake or serotonin 5-HT2A receptor binding in the central nervous system of a mammal, comprising the administration to the mammal an amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, effective to treat the disease, disorder or condition.
The present invention further provides a method of treating in a mammal a disease, disorder or condition selected from the group consisting of aggression disorders; anxiety disorders (e.g., panic attack, agoraphobia, panic disorder with or without agoraphobia, agoraphobia without history of panic disorder, specific phobia, social phobia, obsessive-compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder and acute stress disorder); cognitive disorders selected from the group consisting of amnestic disorders (e.g., amnestic disorders due to a general medical condition, substance-induced persisting amnestic disorder and amnestic disorders not otherwise specified), deliriums (e.g., deliriums due to a general medical condition, substance-induced delirium and delirium not otherwise specified), dementias (e.g., dementia of the Alzheimer""s type, vascular dementia, dementia due to a general medical condition (e.g., AIDS-, Parkinson""s-, head trauma-, and Huntington""s-induced dementias), substance-induced persisting dementia, dementia due to multiple etiologies, and dementia not otherwise specified) and cognitive disorders not otherwise specified; depression disorders; emesis; epilepsy; food-related behavioral disorders, including anorexia nervosa and bulimia; headache disorders selected from the group consisting of migraine, cluster and vascular headaches; learning disorders, including attention deficit disorder and attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder; obesity; ocular disorders; platelet aggregation disorders; psychotic conditions selected from the group consisting of schizophrenia (e.g., paranoid-type, disorganized-type, catatonic-type, undifferentiated-type and residual-type), schizophreniform disorder, schizoaffective disorder, delusional disorder, brief psychotic disorder, shared psychotic disorder, psychotic disorders due to a general medical condition and psychotic disorders not otherwise specified; sleep disorders selected from the group consisting of primary sleep disorders (e.g., parasomnias and dyssomnias), sleep disorders related to another mental disorder (including, without limitation, mood and anxiety disorders), sleep disorders due to a general medical condition and sleep disorders not otherwise specified; sexual behavior disorders; substance-abuse disorders selected from the group consisting of alcohol-related disorders, including alcohol-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and alcohol-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, withdrawal delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), amphetamine-related disorders, including amphetamine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and amphetamine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise-specified disorders), caffeine-related disorders, such as intoxication, induced-anxiety disorder, induced-sleep disorder and disorders not otherwise specified; cannabis-related disorders, including cannabis-use disorders (e.g., abuse and dependence disorders) and cannabis-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, psychotic, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), cocaine-related disorders, including cocaine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and cocaine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), hallucinogen-related disorders, including hallucinogen-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and hallucinogen-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, persisting perception, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), inhalant-related disorders, including inhalant-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and inhalant-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, persisting dementia, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), nicotine-related disorders, such as dependence, withdrawal and not otherwise specified disorders, opioid related disorders, including opioid-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and opioid-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise-specified disorders), phencyclidine-related disorders, including phencyclidine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and phencyclidine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise-specified disorders), sedative-, hypnotic- or anxiolytic-related disorders, including sedative-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and sedative-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, withdrawal delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), polysubstance-related disorder, other substance dependence and abuse disorders, and other substance-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders); and vision disorders, including glaucoma; comprising administering to the mammal a serotonin 5-HT2A receptor binding-inhibiting effective amount or a serotonin reuptake-inhibiting effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention further provides a method of treating in a mammal a disease, disorder or condition, selected from the list set forth in the previous paragraph, comprising administering to the mammal an amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective to treat the disease, disorder or condition.
Further provided herein is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Still further provided is a pharmaceutical composition for selectively inhibiting serotonin reuptake or serotonin receptor binding in the central nervous system of a mammal, said composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a serotonin reuptake-inhibiting effective amount or a serotonin receptor binding-inhibiting effective amount of a compound of formula (I).
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing compounds of formula (I). More specifically, the invention relates to a process for preparing a compound of formula (I) comprising
the step of reacting a compound of formula (AII) 
xe2x80x83wherein
k is 1 or 2;
U is CH2, NH, xe2x80x94(CHR3)mxe2x80x94 or NR3, where R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)alkyl, and C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
m is 0 or 1;
W is CH2, C(O), or S(O)2;
Y is CH, CR1, CR2, or N, where R1 and R2 are as defined above
R1 and R2 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, CN, nitro, CF3, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R6 and xe2x80x94OR7, where R6 and R7 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring, or
R1 and R2, together with the atoms to which they are attached, if adjacent to one another, form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic five- or six-membered ring;
with a compound of formula (BI) 
xe2x80x83wherein, for each,
A is (CH2)n where n is 1 or 2;
E is selected from the group consisting of N, CH, Cxe2x80x94OH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, and Cxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
U is CH2, NH, xe2x80x94(CHR3)mxe2x80x94 or NR3, where R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, (C1-C6)alkyl and C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
m is 0 or 1;
k is 1 or 2;
R1 and R2 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, CN, nitro, CF3, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R6 and xe2x80x94OR7, where R6 and R7 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; or R1 and R2, if on adjacent carbon atoms, together with the atoms to which they are attached, if adjacent, form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic five- or six-membered ring;
R4 and R5 are selected from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R6, xe2x80x94OR7, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; where R6 and R7 are as defined above;
V is CH, CR8, or N, where R8 is H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R6, xe2x80x94OR7, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, or a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring; wherein R6 and R7 are as defined above;
W is CH2, C(O), or S(O)2; and
Y is CH, CR1, CR2, or N, where R1 and R2 are as defined above.
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I), wherein U is NH; and W is C(O) or SO2, comprising the steps of
(a) allowing a compound of formula (AIII) 
xe2x80x83wherein Wxe2x80x2 is C(O), or S(O)2; Y is CH, CR1, CR2, or N, and R1 and R2 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, CN, nitro, CF3, xe2x80x94NHC(O)R6 and xe2x80x94OR7, where R6 and R7 are selected independently from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring, or R1 and R2, together with the atoms to which they are attached, if adjacent, form a carbocyclic or heterocyclic five- or six-membered ring;
to react with a compound of formula (BII) 
xe2x80x83wherein
A is (CH2)n where n is 1 or 2;
k is 1 or 2;
E is selected from the group consisting of N, CH, Cxe2x80x94OH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, and Cxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl;
V is CH, CR3, or N, where R3 is as defined above; and
R4 and R5 are selected from H, (C1-C6)alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R6, xe2x80x94OR7, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring, where R6 and R7 are as defined above;
to form a compound of formula (CI) 
xe2x80x83k, R1, R2, Y, Wxe2x80x2, A, E, V, R4, and R5 are as defined above; and
(b) allowing a compound of formula (CI) to undergo a ring closure reaction (i.e., to form the quinazoline ring) to form a compound of formula (I).
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of compounds of formula (I), wherein U is NH; W is C(O); comprising the steps of
(a) allowing a compound of formula (DIII) 
xe2x80x83wherein Y, R1 and R2 are as defined above;
to react with a halo(C3-C4)alkylisocyanate of the formula Xxe2x80x94(CH2)k+2NCO, wherein k is 1 or 2, and X is halo, to form a compound of formula (GI) 
xe2x80x83wherein Y, R1, R2 and k are as defined above;
(b) allowing the compound of formula (GI) to undergo a double ring closure reaction (ie., forming simultaneously a diamide containing- and an oxo-ring) to form a tricyclic compound of formula (FI) 
xe2x80x83wherein R1, R2 and Y are as defined above;
and (c) further permitting (FI) to react with a compound of formula (BI) 
xe2x80x83and E, V and R4 and R5 are as defined above, or a salt thereof.
A preferred process of the invention is any one of the three processes above wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are all as defined above.
Another preferred process is any one of the processes above wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7and R8 are all as defined above.
A further preferred process is any one of the processes above wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 1 or 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is CH or N
U is NH; and
k, m R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are all as defined above.
A more preferred process is any one of the processes above wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is equal to 2;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH or N;
E is N
U is NH;
k is 1 or 2; and
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently chosen from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, xe2x80x94CF3, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, hydroxy and methoxy.
The most preferred process is any one of the three processes above wherein 
A is (CH2)n where n is 2;
k is 1;
E is N;
W is C(xe2x95x90O);
Y is CH;
V is CH;
U is NH; and
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently chosen from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, methoxy, F, Cl, xe2x80x94CF3, CN, nitro, (C1-C6)alkyl, a 5- to 7-membered aryl ring, and a 5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring.
In the foregoing description of the invention and throughout this application, the following terms have the stated meanings, unless otherwise indicated: xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight, branched or cyclic moieties, or combinations thereof; xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo; xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d refers to, and includes, reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing a disease, disorder or condition, or one or more symptoms thereof; and, xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctherapeuticallyxe2x80x9d refer to the act of treating, as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic 5- to 7-member ring,xe2x80x9d unless otherwise indicated, means any member of cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, or cycloheptyl monocyclic ring system, with or without at least one point of unsaturation. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclic 5- to 7-membered ring,xe2x80x9d unless otherwise indicated, means a cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, or cycloheptyl monocyclic ring system wherein one to three of the carbon atoms is replaced by a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom, with or without one point of unsaturation.
The term xe2x80x9c5- to 7-membered aryl ring,xe2x80x9d unless otherwise indicated, means an unsaturated 5- to 7-membered carbocyclic monocyclic ring system, including but not limited to phenyl. The term xe2x80x9c5- to 7-membered heteroaryl ring,xe2x80x9d unless otherwise indicated, means an unsaturated 5- to 7-membered monocyclic ring system wherein one to three of the ring members is a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom and the remaining ring members are carbon atoms, including but not limited to thienyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyridinyl.
The various xe2x80x9cdiseases, disorders and conditionsxe2x80x9d to which the compositions and methods of this invention are directed include, without limitation: aggression disorders; anxiety disorders selected from the group consisting of panic attack, agoraphobia, panic disorder with or without agoraphobia, agoraphobia without history of panic disorder, specific phobia, social phobia, obsessive-compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder and acute stress disorder; cognitive disorders selected from the group consisting of amnestic disorders (e.g., amnestic disorders due to a general medical condition, substance-induced persisting amnestic disorder and amnestic disorders not otherwise specified), deliriums (e.g., deliriums due to a general medical condition, substance-induced delirium and delirium not otherwise specified), dementias (e.g., dementia of the Alzheimer""s type, vascular dementia, dementia due to a general medical condition (e.g., AIDS-, Parkinson""s-, head trauma-, and Huntington""s-induced dementias), substance-induced persisting dementia, dementia due to multiple etiologies, and dementia not otherwise specified) and cognitive disorders not otherwise specified; depression disorders; emesis; epilepsy; food-related behavioral disorders, including anorexia nervosa and bulimia; headache disorders selected from the group consisting of migraine, cluster and vascular headaches; learning disorders, including attention deficit disorder and attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder; obesity; ocular disorders; platelet aggregation disorders; psychotic conditions selected from the group consisting of schizophrenia (e.g., paranoid-type, disorganized-type, catatonic-type, undifferentiated-type and residual-type), schizophreniform disorder, schizoaffective disorder, delusional disorder, brief psychotic disorder, shared psychotic disorder, psychotic disorders due to a general medical condition and psychotic disorders not otherwise specified; sleep disorders selected from the group consisting of primary sleep disorders (e.g., parasomnias and dyssomnias), sleep disorders related to another mental disorder (including, without limitation, mood and anxiety disorders), sleep disorders due to a general medical condition and sleep disorders not otherwise specified; sexual behavior disorders; substance-abuse disorders selected from the group consisting of alcohol-related disorders, including alcohol-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and alcohol-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, withdrawal delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), amphetamine-related disorders, including amphetamine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and amphetamine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise-specified disorders), caffeine-related disorders, such as intoxication, induced-anxiety disorder, induced-sleep disorder and disorders not otherwise specified; cannabis-related disorders, including cannabis-use disorders (e.g., abuse and dependence disorders) and cannabis-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, psychotic, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), cocaine-related disorders, including cocaine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and cocaine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), hallucinogen-related disorders, including hallucinogen-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and hallucinogen-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, persisting perception, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), inhalant-related disorders, including inhalant-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and inhalant-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, persisting dementia, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise specified disorders), nicotine-related disorders, such as dependence, withdrawal and not otherwise specified disorders, opioid related disorders, including opioid-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and opioid-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise-specified disorders), phencyclidine-related disorders, including phencyclidine-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and phencyclidine-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, intoxication delirium, psychotic, mood, anxiety and not otherwise-specified disorders), sedative-, hypnotic- or anxiolytic-related disorders, including sedative-use disorders (e.g., dependence and abuse disorders) and sedative-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, intoxication delirium, withdrawal delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders), polysubstance-related disorder, other substance dependence and abuse disorders, and other substance-induced disorders (e.g., intoxication, withdrawal, delirium, persisting dementia, persisting amnestic, psychotic, mood, anxiety, sexual dysfunction, sleep and not otherwise specified disorders); vision disorders, including glaucoma; and, various additional diseases, disorders and conditions as well.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable acid addition saltsxe2x80x9d of compounds of this invention may be made from those acids which form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate, acid phosphate, acetate, lactate, citrate, acid citrate, tartrate, bitartrate, succinate, maleate, fumarate, gluconate, saccharate, benzoate, methanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate and pamoate (i.e., 1,1-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)) salts.
Compounds of formula (I) may contain chiral centers, and therefore may exist in different enantiomeric and diastereomeric forms; this invention is directed to all such optical and stereoisomers of compounds of formula (I), as well as mixtures thereof, and to all pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment that contain or employ them.
This invention is also directed to isotopically-labeled compounds identical to those recited in formula (I), or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced therein by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of this invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31P, 32P, 35S, 18F and 36Cl, respectively.
Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds, or of said prodrugs, which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labeled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful, for example, in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Furthermore, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances.
Isotopically labeled compounds of formula (I) of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures set forth below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labeled reagent for a non-isotopically labeled reagent.
Compounds of formula (I) may be prepared as described below, wherein, unless otherwise indicated, A, E, U, V, W, X, Y, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, k, and n and the structural formula (I) in the discussion that follows are defined as above. Compounds of the formula (I) may be prepared by processes outline according to the schemes set forth below: 
In Scheme I, compounds of formula (I) are prepared by reacting a compound of formula (AII), wherein W, Y, U, R1, R2 and k are as defined above, under reductive amination conditions with a compound of the general formula (BI), wherein V, A, E, R4 and R5 are as defined above. The reaction of Scheme Ia may be carried out in a solvent, such as, e.g., lower alcohols, cyclic and acyclic mono- and dialkylamides, acetonitrile, cyclic and acyclic alkyl ethers, or aromatic solvents (e.g., benzene, toluene, etc.), at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.
A compound of the general formula (AII) wherein k is 3 utilized in the reaction of Scheme I may be readily prepared from a compound of the general formula (AI): 
wherein U, W, Y, R1, and R2 are as defined above, by allowing it to react with an appropriate xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated aldehyde or ketone in a suitable solvent, e.g., cyclic or acyclic monoalkylamides or dialkylamides, C1-C4 alcohols, and mixtures thereof, at reaction temperatures in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably in the range from about 0xc2x0 C. up to the boiling point of the solvent or solvent mixture used. The presence of acid acceptors, e.g., alkali carbonates, tertiary amines, etc., is often helpful in such reactions. The compound (AI) may be either obtained from commercial sources or prepared from known and readily available materials.
As shown in Schemes II, II-A, II-B and II-C below, compounds of formula (BI) may be readily prepared. In Scheme II, a compound of formula (EI), a subgenus of the compounds of formula (BI), wherein 
E is N, and V, R4 and R5 are as defined above, is prepared. 
Referring to Scheme II, a compound of general formula EVI, wherein R15 is H or (C1-C6)alkyl, and n is 1 or 2, is allowed to react with benzylamine in presence of a base, e.g., triethylamine, potassium carbonate, etc., to provide a compound of general formula EV at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of a solvent or a mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, chloroform, dioxane, acetone, water, or lower alcohols (e.g., propanol ethanol, methanol, etc.). The compound of general formula EV formed in the first step is then transformed into the protected diol derivative of the formula EIV in the presence of a reducing agents such as, for example, an aluminum hydride or a borohydride, at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of a solvent or a mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl (e.g., (C1-C6)alkyl) alcohols, lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl ethers or dioxane. The compound of formula EIV is then in turn converted into the dichloride compound of formula EIII via treatment with a reagent, such as, e.g., SO2Cl2, POCl3 or similar chlorinating reagents, in the absence of a solvent or in a halogenated solvent such as chloroform, carbon tetrachloride or methylene chloride at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of any one of said halogenated solvents or mixtures thereof. The compound of formula EIII is converted to a compound of formula EII via the reaction of the compound of formula EIII with excess of an arylamine of the formula 
wherein V, R4 and R5 are as defined above, in presence or absence of a solvent, or in a solvent or mixture of solvents selected from dimethyl formamide, dioxane, N,N-dimethylacetamide and pyrrolidinone, at a temperature ranging from room temperature to the reflux temperature of any of those solvents or mixtures thereof. Finally, the compound of general formula EII is then transformed to a compound of general formula EI by removing the benzyl grouping using hydrogen gas in presence of a catalyst selected from the group consisting of palladium on carbon, platinum oxide or similar reagents in a solvents or mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl alcohols, lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl ethers, water, acetic acid, formic acid, hydrochloric acid or dimethyl formamide, at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperatures of said solvent or mixture of solvents, at a hydrogen gas pressure ranging from 0 to 5 atmospheres. Compounds of general formula EI are converted into compounds of general formula (I) using procedures which are essentially identically as those described in Scheme I.
As shown in Scheme II-A, compounds of the general formula (BI), wherein 
A and V are as defined above, and E is Cxe2x80x94OH, Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, Cxe2x80x94CN or Cxe2x80x94H, are prepared by reacting easily prepared or commercially available piperidine-4-one compounds of the general formula (EIB), wherein A is as defined above, and R9 denotes a nitrogen-protecting group, with an aryl or heteroaryl group transferring reagent of the general formula (EIA), wherein M denotes a metal such as for example Li+, Mg2+, etc., and V, R4 and R5 are as define above, to provide intermediates of the general formula (DI). 
Compounds of the general formula (DI), may then be converted into a compounds of formula (BI), where 
and E is Cxe2x80x94OH, via removal of the nitrogen protecting group. Compounds of formula (BI), where 
and E is Cxe2x80x94H, may be prepared from (DI) via catalytic hydrogenation in the presence of an acid. Compounds of formula (DI) may be converted to compounds of (BI), wherein 
and E is Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, via alkylation of the hydroxyl group of the compound of formula (DI), by forming an anion at the hydroxy group using reagents such as alkyl lithium, alkyl potassium, alkyl sodium or alkylamine compounds in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or similar solvent or mixtures thereof at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, then treating the reaction mixture with an alkylating agent, e.g., alkylhalide, etc. Similarly, compounds of formula (BI) wherein 
and E is CN, may be prepared by forming a leaving group at the hydroxy group of (DI) using reagents such as HBr or alkyl sulfonyl chloride in the presence of an acid acceptor, in a solvent such as benzene, a chlorinated solvent, or a lower alkyl (e.g., (C1-C6)alkyl) ether at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to solvent reflux temperature, followed by treatment of the reaction mixture with a cyanide salt, e.g., lithium cyanide, potassium cyanide, sodium cyanide, tetrabutylammonium cyanide, etc., in a solvent such as a lower alkyl (e.g., (C1-C6)alkyl) alcohol, dimethyl formamide, dimethyl acetamide at temperatures ranging from ambient to solvent reflux temperature.
Protecting groups on the nitrogen atoms of compounds (EIB) and (DI) are any of those protecting groups commonly known and used for such reactions, including, e.g., benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, trityl groups, etc. It is often convenient to remove such groups by readily practiced hydrogenation or acidic procedures readily known in the art as set forth in Greene and Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis (John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1991). 
may be formed in accordance with Scheme II-B. 
Referring to Scheme II-B, a compound of general formula (EVI), wherein R15 is H or (C1-C6)alkyl, and n is 1 or 2, is allowed to react with an aryl amine of formula (FI) wherein V, R4 and R5 are as defined above in presence of a base, such as triethylamine, potassium carbonate, etc., at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of a solvent or a mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, chloroform, dioxane, acetone, water, or lower alcohols (e.g., propanol, ethanol, methanol, etc.) to provide a compound of general formula (FII).
The compound of general formula (FII) formed in the first step is then transformed into the protected diol derivative of the formula (FIII) in the presence of a reducing agent, such as, e.g., an aluminum hydride or a borohydride, at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of a solvent or a mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl (e.g., (C1-C6)alkyl) alcohols, lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl ethers or dioxane. The compound of formula (FIII) is then converted into a dichloride compound of formula (FIV) by treating the compound of formula (FIII) with a reagent, such as, e.g., SO2Cl2, POCl3 or similar chlorinating reagents, in the absence or presence of a solvent, such as, e.g., chloroform, carbon tetrachloride or methylene chloride at a temperatures ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperature of any one of said solvents or mixtures thereof. The compound of formula (FIV) is then converted to a compound of formula (FV) by reacting a compound with Formula (FIV) with an excess of benzylamine, in the absence or presence of a solvent, or mixture of solvents, selected from dimethyl formamide, dioxane, N,N-dimethylacetamide or pyrrolidinone at a temperature ranging from room temperature to the reflux temperature of any of those solvents or mixtures thereof. Finally, the compound of general formula (FV) is then transformed to a compound of general formula (FVI) (i.e., a compound of formula (BI) wherein 
E is N, and n is 1 or 2) by removing the benzyl grouping using hydrogen gas in presence of a catalyst selected from the group consisting of palladium on carbon, platinum oxide or similar reagents in a solvent or mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl alcohols, lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl ethers, water, acetic acid, formic acid, hydrochloric acid or dimethyl formamide, at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperatures of said solvent or mixture of solvents, at a hydrogen gas pressure ranging from 0 to 5 atmospheres. Compounds of general formula (FVI) are converted into compounds of general formula (I) using procedures which are essentially identically as those described in Scheme I.
Compounds of formula (BI) wherein 
E is CH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl, etc. may be prepared using procedures similar to those described in International Patent Publication No. WO 00/32600, which is drawn to the preparation of 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene and -octane derivatives, or alternatively, using procedures similar to those described in Husbands et al., J. Org. Chem., 63(3), pp. 418-419 (1998), and Portoghese et al. in J. Med. Chem., 11(2), pp. 219-25 (1968) describing the synthesis of ring-constrained analogs of meperidine. All of the foregoing references are hereby incorporated by reference.
Compounds of formula (BI) wherein 
may be made in accordance with Scheme II-C below.
Referring to Scheme II-C, a compound of general formula (GI-A) or (G1-B) wherein, in each, X is halo (Cl, Br, or I), is allowed to react with an aryl amine of formula (FI), wherein V, R4 and R5 are as defined, above in the presence of a base, such as triethylamine, potassium carbonate, etc., at a temperature ranging from ambient to the reflux temperature of the solvent or a mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of glyme, diglyme, dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, chloroform, dioxane, acetone, water or lower alcohols (e.g., propanol, ethanol, methanol, etc.) to provide a compound of general formula (GII-A) or (GII-B), respectively. Other appropriately substituted benzyl groups may be used in place of the benzyl group depicted in Scheme II-C. Using this procedure a mixture of compounds of formula (GII-A) or (GII-B) has been formed under comparable conditions from the compound of formula (GI-A) alone. This mixture of isomers may be separated from via chromatographic techniques, such as silica gel flash chromatography using a polar gradient of solvents.
The compounds of formulae (GII-A) and (GII-B) may be transformed to their free base compounds by removing the benzyl group using hydrogen gas in presence of a catalyst selected from the group consisting of palladium on carbon, platinum oxide or similar reagents in a solvent or mixture of solvents selected from the group consisting of lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl alcohols, lower cyclic or acyclic alkyl ethers, water, acetic acid, formic acid, hydrochloric acid or dimethyl formamide, at a temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux temperatures of said solvent or mixture of solvents, at a hydrogen gas pressure ranging from 0 to 5 atmospheres. Compounds of general formula (GIIIA) and (GIIIB) are converted into compounds of general formula (I) using procedures which are essentially identically as those described in Scheme I. 
Compounds of formula (BI) where 
and E is CH, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkyl may be prepared by procedures similar to those described in German Patent publication No. DE 2,749,584, which is drawn to the preparation of bridged geminal diphenylpiperidines; those in International Patent Publication No. WO 00/32600, which is drawn to the preparation of 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-2-ene and -octane derivatives; and those in Husbands et. al., J. Org. Chem., 63(3), 418-419 (1998), which is drawn to the synthesis of ring-constrained analogs of meperidine. All of the foregoing references are hereby incorporated by reference.
Further specific embodiments of the invention may also be prepared in accordance with reaction Scheme III. 
In Scheme III, a compound of formula (Ia), wherein the difference with compounds of formula (I) is that Wxe2x80x2 is Cxe2x95x90O or SO2 and U is NH; may be prepared by allowing a compound of the general formula (AIII), wherein Y, R1 and R2 are as defined above; to react with a compound of the general formula (BII), wherein 
k, A, E, V, R4 and R5 are as defined above, to provide an intermediate compound of the general formula (CI). A compound of formula (Ia) is then formed via a ring closure of intermediate (CI), i.e., a cyclic urea formation to form the quinazoline ring. The steps of this reaction may be carried out in a solvent, such as, e.g., a lower alcohol, a cyclic or acyclic mono-/di-alkylamide, acetonitrile, a cyclic or acyclic alkyl ether, or an aromatic solvent (e.g., benzene, toluene, etc.), at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. The intermediate compound (CI) may be isolated or further permitted to undergo the ring closure reaction in the same reaction vessel/mixture under similar conditions.
As shown in Scheme IV, below, compounds of the general formula (AIII) are, for example, prepared by reacting a compound of the general formula (DIII), where Y and Wxe2x80x2 are as defined above, with triphosgene, or an equivalent thereof, such as carbonyl diimidazole, phosgene or the like, in the presence of a base such as a tertiary amine in various combinations of inert organic solvents, e.g., cyclic and acyclic alkyl ethers, cyclic and acyclic alkyl esters, cyclic and acyclic alkyl ketones, pyridine derivatives and halogenated solvents. Reaction temperatures are preferably about 0xc2x0 C. at the beginning of the reaction period, and then are gradually increase to the reflux temperature of the solvent combination used. 
As shown in Scheme V below, compounds of the general formula (BII) are, for example, prepared by reacting a compound of the general formula (BI) with an xcfx89-aminoalkyl transferring agent of the general formula (EII), thereby providing compounds of the general formula (DII), from which the protecting groups may then removed so as to arrive at the compounds (BII). The coupling reaction is typically conducted in a solvent, such as, e.g., an alcohol, a cyclic or acyclic alkyl ester, a cyclic or acyclic alkyl ketone, a cyclic or acyclic mono- or dialkylamides, acetonitrile or a cyclic or bicyclic alkyl ethers, or combination of any of these solvents. The presence of an acid acceptor, e.g., an alkali carbonate or tertiary amine, is often useful to promote the reaction. When protecting groups, such as benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, or trityl groups are employed, it is often convenient to remove such groups using readily practiced hydrogenation or acidic procedures; other commonly used protecting groups are also introduced and removed using well known, and readily practiced, techniques, such as those set forth in Greene et al., supra. 
Suitable leaving groups are those leaving groups that would be well known to one of skill in the art, e.g., a tosylate group, mesylate group, etc.
Another further method for preparing compounds of formula (I) is set forth in Scheme VI below. In Scheme VI, the compound of formula (Ib) differs from the compounds of general formula (I) in that W is C(O), and U is NH2. 
Compounds of formula (Ib) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (DIIIxe2x80x2) via reaction with a halo(C3-C4)alkylisocyanate, e.g., chloropropylisocyanate, chlorobutylisocyanate, etc., to arrive at the corresponding ureido compound (GIxe2x80x2) which is then further reacted, either after isolation or in the same reaction mixture, with a base or acid acceptor to form the tricyclic compound (FI). The tricyclic (FI) compound is then converted to a compound of formula (Ib) via heating with a compound of formula (BI), or salt thereof, e.g., the hydrochloride salt, etc. The steps of reaction Scheme VI may be all be conducted in the presence of an acid acceptor, e.g., an alkali carbonate, bicarbonate, or tertiary amine, etc. in a solvent system such as that described above for Scheme IV.
The preparation of other compounds of formula (I) not specifically described in the foregoing section can be accomplished using combinations of the reactions described above that will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Furthermore, in each of the reactions discussed or illustrated above, pressure is not critical unless otherwise indicated. Pressures from about 0.5 atmospheres to about 5 atmospheres are generally acceptable, and ambient pressure, i.e., about 1 atmosphere, is preferred, as a matter of convenience.
Those compounds of the invention which are basic in nature are capable of forming a wide variety of different salts with various inorganic and organic acids. Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate the compound of formula (I) from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt and then simply convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent, and subsequently convert the free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of the base compounds of this invention are readily prepared by treating the base compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium or in a suitable organic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Upon careful evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is obtained.
The acids used to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the basic compounds of this invention are those which form non-toxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmaceutically acceptable anions, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, nitrate, sulfate or bisulfate, phosphate or acid phosphate, acetate, lactate, citrate or acid citrate, tartrate or bitartrate, succinate, maleate, fumarate, gluconate, saccharate, benzoate, methanesulfonate and pamoate (i.e., 1,1xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)) salts.
Those compounds of the present invention that are acidic in nature are capable of forming base salts with various pharmacologically acceptable cations. Examples of such salts include the alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts and, particularly, the calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium salts of the compounds of the present invention.
Although such salts must be pharmaceutically acceptable for administration to animals, it is often desirable in practice to initially isolate a compound of the formula (I) from the reaction mixture as a pharmaceutically unacceptable salt, convert the latter back to the free base compound by treatment with an alkaline reagent, and subsequently convert the latter free base to a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt. Such salts are readily prepared by treating the base compound with a substantially equivalent amount of the chosen mineral or organic acid in an aqueous solvent medium, or in a suitable organic solvent, such as methanol or ethanol. Upon careful evaporation of the solvent, the desired solid salt is readily obtained.
The compounds of this invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are useful as selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors and 5-HT2A receptor binding inhibitors. Therefore, said compounds are able to function as therapeutic agents in mammals, including humans, afflicted with various diseases, disorders and conditions, such as those set forth above, characterized by aberrant behavior of the serotonin neurotransmission system.
Serotonin receptor binding affinities of compounds of formula (I) can be determined using standard radioligand binding assays as described in the literature. For example, 5-HT1A receptor binding affinities can be measured using the procedure of Hoyer et al. (Brain Res., 376, 85 (1986)), and 5-HT1D binding affinities can be measured using the procedure of Heuring and Peroutka (J. Neurosci., 7, 894 (1987)); the contents of these documents are incorporated herein by reference.
In vitro binding activity at the 5-HT1D receptor binding site is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. Bovine caudate tissue is homogenized and suspended in 20 volumes of a buffer containing 50 mM TRIS-HCl (tris[hydroxymethyl]aminomethane hydrochloride) at a pH of 7.7, following which the homogenate is centrifuged at 45,000 g for 10 minutes. The resulting supernatant is discarded, and the pellet is resuspended in approximately 20 volumes of 50 mM TRIS-HCl buffer at pH 7.7; said suspension is pre-incubated for 15 minutes at 37xc2x0 C., after which it is centrifuged again at 45,000 G for 10 minutes. The resulting supernatant discarded, and the pellet (approximately 1 gram) is resuspended in 150 ml of a buffer of 15 mM TRIS-HCl containing 0.01 percent ascorbic acid, final pH 7.7, 10 xcexcM pargyline and 4 mM calcium chloride (CaCl2)xe2x80x94the suspension is kept on ice at least 30 minutes prior to use.
The inhibitor, control or vehicle is incubated according to the following procedure: to 50 xcexcl of a 20 percent dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO)/80 percent distilled water solution is added 200 xcexcl of tritiated 5-hydroxytryptamine (2 nM) in a buffer of 50 mM TRIS-HCl containing 0.01 percent ascorbic acid at pH 7.7, 10 xcexcM pargyline, 4 mM calcium chloride, 100 nM of 8-hydroxy-DPAT (dipropylaminotetraline) and 100 nM of mesulergine. To this mixture is added 750 xcexcl of bovine caudate tissue, and the resulting suspension is vortexed to ensure a homogenous suspension; the suspension is then incubated in a shaking water bath for 30 minutes at 25xc2x0 C.; after incubation is complete, the suspension is filtered using glass fiber filters (e.g., Whatman GF/B-filters). The pellet is washed three times with 4 ml of a buffer of 50 mM TRIS-HCl (pH 7.7), and is then placed in a scintillation vial with 5 ml of scintillation fluid (aquasol 2) and allowed to sit overnight. The percent inhibition is calculated for each dose of the compound, and an IC50 value is then calculated from the percent inhibition values.
Binding affinities at the 5-HT1A receptor is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. Rat brain cortex tissue is homogenized and divided into samples of 1 g lots and diluted with 10 volumes of 0.32 M sucrose solution. The suspension is then centrifuged at 900 g for 10 minutes, the supernatant separated and recentrifuged at 70,000 g for 15 minutes and the pellets are then collected and resuspended in 10 volumes of 15 mM TRIS-HCl (pH 7.5); the remaining supernatant is discarded. The resulting suspension is allowed to incubate for 15 minutes at 37xc2x0 C., after which it is then centrifuged at 70,000 g for 15 minutes and the supernatant discarded. The resulting tissue pellet is resuspended in a buffer of 50 mM TRIS-HCl (pH 7.7) containing 4 mM of calcium chloride and 0.01 percent ascorbic acidxe2x80x94this tissue suspension is stored at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. until ready for an experiment.
The tissue can be thawed immediately prior to use, diluted with 10 xcexcM pargyline and kept on ice; tissue incubation is according to the following procedure. Fifty microliters of control, inhibitor, or vehicle (1 percent DMSO final concentration) is prepared at various dosages. To this solution is added 200 xcexcl of tritiated 8-hydroxy DPAT at a concentration of 1.5 nM in a buffer of 50 mM TRIS-HCl at pH 7.7, containing 4 mM calcium chloride, 0.01 percent ascorbic acid and pargyline. 750 xcexcl of tissue is added, the resulting suspension is vortexed to ensure homogeneity, and is then incubated in a shaking water bath for 30 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. The solution is filtered, and then washed twice with 4 ml of 10 mM TRIS-HCl at pH 7.5 containing 154 mM of sodium chloride.
Agonist and antagonist activities of compounds of formulae (I) at the 5-HT1A and 5-HT1D receptors is, for example, determined using a single saturating concentration according to the following procedure. Male Hartley guinea pigs are decapitated and 5-HT1A receptors are dissected out of the hippocampus, while 5-HT1D receptors are obtained by slicing at 350 mm on a Mcllwain tissue chopper and dissecting out the substantia nigra from the appropriate slices. The individual tissues are homogenized in a 5 mM HEPES buffer containing 1 mM EGTA (pH 7.5) using a hand-held glass-Teflon(copyright) homogenizer and centrifuged at 35,000 g for 10 minutes at 4xc2x0 C. The resulting pellets are resuspended in a 100 mM HEPES buffer containing 1 mM EGTA (pH 7.5), to a final protein concentration of 20 mg (hippocampus) or 5 mg (substantia nigra) of protein per tube; the following agents are added so that the reaction mix in each tube contains 2.0 mM MgCl2, 0.5 mM ATP, 1.0 mM cAMP, 0.5 mM IBMX, 10 mM phosphocreatine, 0.31 mg/mL creatine phosphokinase, 100 xcexcM GTP and 0.5-1 microcuries of [32P]-ATP (30 Ci/mmol: NEG-003xe2x80x94New England Nuclear). Incubation is initiated by the addition of tissue to siliconized microfuge tubes (in triplicate) at 30xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes. Each tube receives 20 xcexcl tissue, 10 xcexcl drug or buffer (at 10xc3x97 final concentration), 10 xcexcl of 32 nM agonist or buffer (at 10xc3x97 final concentration), 20 xcexcl forskolin (3 xcexcM final concentration) and 40 xcexcl of the preceding reaction mix. Incubation is terminated by the addition of 100 xcexcl 2% SDS, 1.3 mM cAMP, 45 mM ATP solution containing 40,000 dpm [3H]-cAMP (30 Ci/mmol: NET-275xe2x80x94New England Nuclear) to monitor the recovery of cAMP from the columns (the separation of [32P]-ATP and [32P]-cAMP is accomplished using the method of Salomon et al., Analytical Biochemistry, 1974, 58, 541-548, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). Radioactivity is quantified by liquid scintillation counting. Maximal inhibition is defined by 10 xcexcM (R)-8-OH-DPAT for 5-HT1A receptors, and 320 nM 5-HT for 5-HT1D receptors. Percent inhibitions by the test compounds are then calculated in relation to the inhibitory effect of (R)-8-OH-DPAT for 5-HT1A receptors or 5-HT for 5-HT1D receptors. The reversal of agonist-induced inhibition of forskolin-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity is calculated in relation to the 32 nM agonist effect.
The compounds of this invention are, for example, tested for in vivo activity for antagonism of 5-HT1D agonist-induced hypothermia in guinea pigs according to the following procedure. Male Hartley guinea pigs from Charles River, weighing 250-275 grams on arrival and 300-600 grams at testing, serve as subjects in the experiment. The guinea pigs are housed under standard laboratory conditions on a 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. lighting schedule for at least seven days prior to experimentation. Food and water are available ad libitum until the time of testing. Compounds of formula (I) are administered, for example, as solutions in a volume of 1 ml/kg; the vehicle used is varied depending on compound solubility. Test compounds are typically administered either sixty minutes orally (p.o.) or 0 minutes subcutaneously (s.c.) prior to administration of a 5-HT1D agonist, such as [3-(1-methylpyrrolidin-2-ylmethyl)-1H-indol-5-yl]-(3-nitropyridin-3-yl)-amine, which can be prepared as described in PCT publication WO93/111 06, published Jun. 10, 1993 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference), and which is administered at a dose of 5.6 mg/kg, s.c.
Before a first temperature reading is taken, each guinea pig is placed in a clear plastic shoe box containing wood chips and a metal grid floor and allowed to acclimate to the surroundings for 30 minutes. Animals are then returned to the same shoe box after each temperature reading. Prior to each temperature measurement each animal is firmly held with one hand for a 30-second period. A digital thermometer with a small animal probe is used for temperature measurements. The probe is made of semi-flexible nylon with an epoxy tip. The temperature probe is inserted 6 cm. into the rectum and held there for 30 seconds or until a stable recording is obtained. Temperatures are then recorded.
In p.o. screening experiments, a xe2x80x9cpre-drugxe2x80x9d baseline temperature reading is made at xe2x88x9290 minutes, the test compound is given at xe2x88x9260 minutes and an additional xe2x88x9230 minute reading is taken. The 5-HT1D agonist is then administered at 0 minutes and temperatures are taken 30, 60, 120 and 240 minutes later. In subcutaneous screening experiments, a pre-drug baseline temperature reading is made at xe2x88x9230 minutes. The test compound and 5-HT1D agonists are given concurrently and temperatures are taken at 30, 60, 120 and 240 minutes later. Data are analyzed with two-way analysis of variants with repeated measures in Newman-Keuls post hoc analysis.
The serotonin 5-HT1 agonist activity can be determined by in vitro receptor binding assay, as described for the 5-HT1A receptor using rat cortex as the receptor source and [3H]-8-OH-DPAT as the radioligand [D. Hoyer et al. Eur. J. Pharm., 118, 13 (1985)] and as described for the 5-HT1D receptor using bovine caudate as the receptor source and [3H]serotonin as the radioligand [R. E. Heuring and S. J. Peroutka, J. Neuroscience, 7, 894 (1987)]; the contents of these documents are incorporated herein by reference.
The binding activity at the 5-HT2A receptor is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. Male Sprague-Dawley rats are decapitated and their brains removed. Frontal cortices are dissected and homogenized in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) containing 2 mM MgCl2 using a Polytron homogenizer (setting 15,000 rpm). The homogenate is centrifuged for ten minutes at 40,000xc3x97g (20,000 rpm in a Sorvall SS34 rotor). The supernatant was discarded and the pellet resuspended with the Polytron homogenizer in fresh ice-cold 50 mM TRIS HCl (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) buffer containing 2 mM MgCl2 and centrifuged again. The final pellet was resuspended in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.7 at 22xc2x0 C.) for a final tissue concentration of 9 mgs wet weight tissue per mL buffer. Incubation is initiated by the addition of tissue to V-bottom polypropylene 96 well plates (in triplicate). Incubation is at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes in a water bath. Each tube receives 200 xcexcL tissue suspension, 25 xcexcL 3H-ketanserin (0.4 nM final concentration), and 25 xcexcL drug or buffer. Nonspecific binding is determined using 10 xcexcM cinanserin. Incubation is ended by rapid filtration under vacuum through fire-treated Whatman GF/B glass fiber filters (presoaked in 0.5% polyethenylenimine (PEI) and dried) and rinsed with ice-cold 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.7 at 4xc2x0 C.), setting 555 on a Skatron 96 well harvester. Filters are put into sample bags with 10 mL Betaplate scintillation fluid and allowed to sit 10 minutes before counting on a Betaplate scintillation counter (Wallac).
The binding activity at the xcex11 receptor is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. Male Sprague-Dawley rats are decapitated and their brains removed. Cortices are dissected and homogenized in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) containing 2 mM MgCl2 using a Polytron homogenizer (setting 15,000 rpm). The homogenate is centrifuged for ten minutes at 40,000xc3x97g (20,000 rpm in Sorvall SS34 rotor). The supernatant was discarded and the pellet resuspended with the Polytron homogenizer in fresh ice-cold 50 mM TRIS HCl (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) buffer containing 2 mM MgCl2 and centrifuged again. The final pellet was resuspended in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 8.0 at 22xc2x0 C.) for a final tissue concentration of 12.5 mgs wet weight tissue per mL buffer. Incubation is initiated by the addition of tissue to V-bottom polypropylene 96 well plates (in triplicate). Incubation is at 25xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes on a shaker. Each tube receives 200 xcexcL tissue suspension, 25 xcexcL 3H-Prazosin (0.2 nM final concentration) and 25 xcexcL drug or buffer. Nonspecific binding is determined using 10 xcexcM phentolamine. Incubation is ended by rapid filtration under vacuum through fire-treated Whatman GF/B glass fiber filters (presoaked in 0.5% PEI and dried) and rinsed with ice-cold 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.7 at 4xc2x0 C.), setting 555 on a Skatron 96 well harvester. Filters are put into sample bags with 10 mL Betaplate scintillation fluid and allowed to sit 10 minutes before counting on a Betaplate scintillation counter (Wallac).
The binding activity at the dopamine D2 receptor is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. Male Sprague-Dawley rats are decapitated and their brains removed. Striata are dissected and homogenized in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) containing 2 mM MgCl2 using a Polytron homogenizer (setting 15,000 rpm). The homogenate is centrifuged for ten minutes at 40,000xc3x97g (20,000 rpm in a Sorvall SS34 rotor). The supernatant was discarded and the pellet resuspended with the Polytron in fresh ice-cold 50 mM Tris HCl (pH 7.4 at 4xc2x0 C.) containing 2 mM MgCl2 buffer and centrifuged again. The final pellet was resuspended in 50 mM Tris HCl buffer containing 100 mM NaCl, 1 mM MgCl2 (pH 7.4 at 37xc2x0 C.) for a final tissue concentration of 3 mg wet weight tissue per mL buffer. Incubation is initiated by the addition of tissue to V-bottom polypropylene 96 well plates (in duplicate or triplicate). Incubation is at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes in a heated water bath. Each tube receives 200 xcexcL tissue suspension, 25 xcexcL 3H-spiperone (0.2 nM final concentration) and 25 xcexcL drug or buffer. Nonspecific binding is determined using 10 xcexcM (+)-butaclamol. Incubation is ended by rapid filtration under vacuum through fire-treated Whatman GF/B glass fiber filters (presoaked in 0.5% PEI and dried) and rinsed with ice-cold 50 mM Tris HCl buffer (pH 7.7 at 4xc2x0 C.), setting 555 on the Skatron 96 well harvester (15 sec wash). Filters are dried, put into sample bags with 10 mL Betaplate scintillation fluid and counted on a Betaplate scintillation counter (EGandG/Wallac).
The neurotransmitter uptake activity in rat synaptosomes or HEK-293 cells transfected with the human serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine transporter is, for example, determined according to the following procedure. For rat synaptosomes preparation, male Sprague Dawley rats are decapitated and the brains removed. The cortex, hippocampi and corpus striata are dissected out and placed in ice cold sucrose buffer, 1 gram in 20 mls (320 mM sucrose containing 1 mg/ml glucose, 0.1 mM EDTA and brought up to pH 7.4 with Tris base). The tissues are homogenized in a glass homogenizing tube with a teflon pestle at 350 RPMS using a Potters homogenizer. The homogenate is centrifuged at 1000xc3x97g for 10 min, at 4 C. The resulting supernatant is re-centrifuged at 17,000xc3x97g for 20 min, at 4 C. The final pellet is then resuspended in an appropriate volume of sucrose buffer that yielded less than 10% uptake.
For cell preparation, HEK-293 cells transfected with the human serotonin (5-HT), norepinephrine (NE) or dopamine (DA) transporter were grown in DMEM (Gibco) supplemented with 10% dialyzed FBS (Gibco), 2 mM L-glutamine and 250 xcexcg/ml G418 for the 5-HT and NE transporter or 2 xcexcg/ml puromycin for the DA transporter, for selection pressure. The cells were grown in Gibco triple flasks, harvested with PBS and diluted to an appropriate amount to yield less than 10% uptake.
For the neurotransmitter uptake assay, the uptake assays were conducted in glass tubes containing 50 xcexcL of solvent, inhibitor or 10 xcexcM sertraline, desipramine or nomifensine for the 5-HT, NE or DA assay nonspecific uptake, respectively. Each tube contained 400 xcexcL of [3H]5-HT (5 nM final), [3H]NE (20 nM final) or [3H]DA (5 nM final) made up in modified Krebs containing 100 xcexcM pargyline and glucose (1 mg/ml). The tubes were placed on ice, 50 xcexcL of synaptosomes or cells was added to each tube. The tubes were then incubated at 37C. for the 7 minutes (5-HT, DA) or 10 minutes (NE). The incubation was terminated by filtration (GF/B filters), using a 96 well Brandel Cell Harvester, the filters were washed with modified Krebs buffer and either counted in a liquid scintillation counter or in a LKB Beta Plate counter.
Compounds prepared as working examples of the present invention and tested in accordance with the foregoing methods showed good binding activity in the range of more than 50% inhibition at  less than 50 (fifty) nM concentration in the serotonin reuptake assay and binding assays for 5-HT2A serotonin receptor while having an affinity of  greater than 100 (one hundred) nM at the dopamine D2 receptor, 5-HT1A serotonin, 5-HT1D or xcex11 adrenergic receptor.
The compounds of this invention, and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, can be administered via either the oral, parenteral or topical routes. In general, these compounds are most desirably administered in dosages ranging from about 0.01 to about 250 mg per day, in single or divided doses (e.g., from 1 to 4 doses per day), although variations will necessarily occur depending upon the species, weight and condition of the subject being treated, as well as the particular route of administration chosen. However, a dosage level that is in the range of about 0.07 mg to about 21 mg per kg of body weight per day is most desirably employed. Variations may nevertheless occur depending upon the subject being treated and its individual response to said medicament, as well as on the type of pharmaceutical formulation chosen, and the time period, and interval, at which such administration is carried out. In some instances, dosage levels below the lower limit of the aforesaid range may be more than adequate, while in other cases still larger doses may be employed without causing any harmful side effect, provided that such larger doses are first divided into several small doses for administration throughout the day.
The compounds of the invention may be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents by either of the three routes previously indicated, and such administration may be carried out in single or multiple doses. More particularly, the novel therapeutic agents of this invention can be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carriers in the form of tablets, capsules, lozenges, troches, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, salves, suppositories, jellies, gels, pastes, lotions, ointments, aqueous suspensions, injectable solutions, elixirs, syrups, and the like. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various non-toxic organic solvents, etc. Moreover, oral pharmaceutical compositions can be suitably sweetened and/or flavored. In general, the therapeutically-effective compounds of this invention are present in such dosage forms at concentration levels ranging from about 5.0% to about 70% by weight.
For oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate and glycine may be employed along with various disintegrants, such as starch (and preferably corn, potato or tapioca starch), alginic acid and certain complex silicates, and granulation binders, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often very useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatin capsules; preferred materials in this connection also include lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs are desired for oral administration, the active ingredient may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes, and, if so desired, emulsifying and/or suspending agents as well, together with such diluents as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin and various like combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions of an active compound of formula (I) or II in either sesame or peanut oil, or in aqueous propylene glycol, may be employed. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered (preferably at a pH of greater than 8), if necessary, and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic. These aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes. The oily solutions are suitable for intraarticular, intramuscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. The preparation of all these solutions under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques well known to those skilled in the art.
Additionally, it is also possible to administer the active compounds of the present invention topically for the treatment of conditions of the skin; this may be done by way of creams, jellies, gels, pastes, patches, ointments and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice.